


Collide

by Shellsan



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge May 2019 [23]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Reflection, Romance, They aren't together yet, kind of, relationship is in the 'pre' stages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Haruhi had never expected this to happen to her, but then again, what did she expect to happen when her world and world of the rich collided.Written for Day 23: Collide





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Back for my last piece for these two a little while. I'm on the final week of this challenge finally. I've loved writing every day and putting in max effort to my work, but I'm beginning to get exhausted and need a break. But alas, I loved writing this piece. I was confused as to what I was going to do originally, but once i sat down everything seemed to come together and I'm mostly happy with it.
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought below!

**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Twenty-Three:** Collide

 **Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club

 **Pairing:** Mori/Haruhi

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC

**Collide**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sighing as the sight of her friends running around like crazy in the club room, Haruhi shook her head in exasperation. It had been half a year since she'd been forced to join their crazy group and she couldn't help but wonder exactly how she had managed to end up in this situation.

Well, she _knew_ , but it still felt like some weird dream crossed with a nightmare.

After all, what kind of high school student ends up working for a host club in a rich kids school to pay off a debt for a vase they broke?

The very thought was hilarious.

And yet that was her life. It wasn't something that she could change without money, and honestly, she wasn't even sure that she would change anything even if she could.

The debt looming over her was annoying sure, and sometimes the lot of them were overbearing. They were selfish and didn't truly consider how their actions might affect the people around them, and when they realise that they did hurt people, they acted like the person they hurt was at fault instead of understanding their own wrong doings and trying to improve. They were mostly short tempered, and they definitely didn't understand the situations of some people.

Frowning, Haruhi sighed. She really wasn't making them out to be that great, honestly.

But they were also loyal and caring to those they welcomed into their fold, even if they had different ways of showing it. And if she wasn't here, she felt like she might have missed a lot of opportunities.

Glancing over to a certain dark haired third year, she ignored the small heat that rose to her cheeks, turning back to the tea cups she was stacking on the tray, before moving to the kitchen to wash them up.

She would definitely have missed some people for other reasons, she had to admit to herself.

Mori was a calming presence and a god-send in the times when she needed to escape Tamaki, and if she imagined the club without him, she wasn't sure if she would be able to deal with the rest of their friends.

Where they were all rowdy and thoughtless the majority of the time, Mori was strong and silent, willing to lend a helping hand, and a helping ear.

The sound of more tea cups rattling broke Haruhi from her thought and she turned to see the man she had just been thinking about stadning there with the last of the tea cups she had intended to go and grab in a minute.

“You didn't have to, Mori-senpai. I could have done it.”

He shrugged a shoulder, placing them down, and Haruhi smiled softly.

“In that case, thank you. Shouldn't you be heading home already? You have a kendo meet early tomorrow morning right?”

Mori's lips twiched a little at her memory and he nodded before gesturing towards Haruhi.

The petite girl frowned. “I can get home on my own senpai, you don't need to trouble yourself.”

He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Haruhi as she methodically cleaned the cups, before placing them to dry.

It was silent between them, and Haruhi ignored him for most of it, only rolling her eyes when he was looking at her pointedly when she turned around after finishing up.

“Fine.” She grumbled.

His lips twitched again, and he placed a warm gentle hand on her head, roughing her hair up a little and making her roll her eyes.

Fighting a smile, she grumbled about stubborn friends as she moved to grab her bag, hands brushing it gently before it was swiped away, Mori throwing it over his shoulder.

“I can carry my own bag, Senpai.”

This time Mori didn't even bother to shrug, raising a challenging eye brow instead.

Huffing, Haruhi let it go (as if she had choice), walking beside him in silence as they made their way down the streets to her apartment.

Perhaps he was overbearing and just as stubborn as the rest of the host club, but one thing that she had to admit to herself that no matter how her time in Ouran turned out, she didn't regret meeting her current friends (or love interest).

When her world collided with theirs, this was not the outcome that she had expected.

Because even though they were rich and entitled a lot of the time, they gave her back something she hadn't had in years – a family.

And she would do anything to keep it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout ideas at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
